My Angel's Lullaby
by AssortedScribbler
Summary: I believe in miracles and you’re both the reason why. Jethro’s thoughts after the birth of his and Jen’s child. JxJ with family.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, or the characters. Don't sue me.

**A/N: **Still a country girl at heart! Although I'm not really sure this song counts as country. Anyway, even though I live in England, I went to the States last summer and fell in love with the TV series of Reba. I watch this episode on the net when I got back and just knew I had to use the song. Fluff again, but what can I say? I'm happy at the moment. A fic I read recently has been using the Jenny pregnant storyline, and that finally gave me the perfect couple to use the song for. It's fluff all the way, but it's good for the soul. Plus you have the writer I mentioned earlier and Reba to thank for this one. Please please please review, I love hearing from everyone. Thank you in advance!

**Summary: **I believe in miracles and you're both the reason why. Jethro's thoughts after the birth of his and Jen's child. JxJ with family.

**Angel's Lullaby **

Sung by Reba McEntire 

**JxJ Family Storyline**

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace_

Jethro Gibbs breathed softly as a smiling nurse brought the little cot on wheels back into the darkening room. His lover lay quietly on the bed beside him, attempting to get some rest after the birth but they both knew she was not going to sleep until she saw for herself what all the trouble had been for. As the nurse nodded encouragingly and left the room, Jen managed to force her eyes open and made to push herself further upright in the bed. Hurriedly, Jethro approached and laid a soothing hand on her shoulder, his eyes telling her not to worry and that he would bring their child over, as well as warning her not to over-strain herself as he knew she could do.

She considered fighting, and he loved her for it, but she grudgingly lay back on her pillows and waited, knowing there was no sense in being stubborn just then. Not while he was holding her down anyway. Satisfied she was not about to do herself an injury while his back was turned, he glided slightly over to the cot and took a deep breath. There was a small stirring of movement much like his lover, then a pair of baby-blue eyes opened blearily to look up into his face, one arm coming loose from the wrappings and waving a little in the air. Jethro couldn't keep down his smile even if he had wanted to.

_Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face_

The little bundle that was theirs and theirs only wiggled a little more and the other arm rose as well, already understanding that the man before her was to be trusted. He leaned down obligingly and scooped her up carefully but firmly in his arms, a happiness he hadn't thought he'd ever feel again swelling inside of him as tiny hands grasped at his clothes, which would undoubtedly smell not very pleasant, as he'd been at the hospital all day. He inhaled as well, the baby smell one he welcomed even more than sawdust or bourbon. Though, to his mind, Jen's smell was just as entrancing. They were both precious to him.

Jethro realised in vague surprise that this child was as spectacularly petite and delicate as her mother, and just as beautiful. Though he recognised even in the normal baby blue eyes the glint that would eventually turn them his own brand of steely aqua. He hoped she would have her mother's hair though, his had been nothing special. A red head spoke before they even got close as to their personality and determination. It was one of the things that made working with Jenny such an easy and difficult task. He smiled as he realised what a time they would both have when this little one became a teenager with both their stubbornness and wit to contend with.

_One sweet angel sleeping in my arms_

Though the thought made his eyebrows dip a little, he still could not have been more happy. This chance, with his love and their daughter, was more than he could have ever hoped for, and he prayed that he would do everything right this time. In his heart he knew they were going to make it, hadn't fate made sure they knew they had no chance of escaping? Delivering her back into his life, for a second time, and making him realise there was only one woman still on this earth to whom he truly give his heart wholly, without holding back. The both of them had been determined this time not to mess it up, not to mention her priorities seemed to have shifted a little. Lessons like that were not learned easily, least of all by her, but he was glad they had been learned. Speaking of Jen…

He turned back to the bed where his lover lay and saw with a grin she had been trying to itch herself further upright without letting him notice. He shook his head in a way that made them both smile and he went to her side, perching on the edge of the bed and angling the baby so she could see her. He witnessed the way her eyes lit up, despite the exhaustion, and her smile brightened until he was sure there was light coming from within her. Only motherhood could create that effect in a woman, and he leant over to press a gentle but loving kiss into her hair, curling from the sweat she had gathered during the labour in a way he adored.

_You are the promise I knew God would keep_

"Thank god, Jethro. Thank god." Jen murmured, her eyes never leaving their child for a second as she watched her breathe and her little digits wave as if in greeting. He agreed with the sentiment wholeheartedly, there would be days he knew when his luck would seem to have peaked and today was one of them. How could the world get better than this? He had two people whom he loved more than life itself in his arms and they were both safe and relatively happy. Jenny was exhausted but he could see how delighted she was. He couldn't imagine not having them anymore, and he praised heaven that he'd been given this promise of life.

"You wanna hold her Jen?" Jethro whispered, as the baby's eyes fluttered shut, and the response he got was a light sigh, knowing nothing else was needed. Sliding onto the narrow bed next to Jen, he carefully passed their most precious promise over to her mother, then sliding a hand around the woman's shoulders, holding her to him. Slipping their daughter's head into the crook of her arm, Jenny tucked hers into her partner's neck, her eyelids wavering as any last vestige of worry left her. Their child was safe, Jethro was still safe, they were still a family. And they all loved each other, despite every single thing that had come up against them. It had to be quite an achievement.

_You are the gift that makes my world complete_

"I never thought I'd be given this gift." Jenny admitted in a whisper, admiring the way her daughter's pink skin glowed and her eyes were just starting to flutter closed. Jethro nodded slowly, rubbing his nose in her gorgeous red hair and breathing over her skin, knowing exactly how she felt and understanding what all those years of being a Special Agent had cost her and well as given her. "Thank you Jethro." Jen murmured, one hand coming up to tuck the blanket a little closer around their daughter. She was grateful that, although her eyes were welling up, they were silent. She didn't want to wake the baby, but nor could she contain how incredibly contented she felt.

"For what Jen? You did most of the work." Jethro reminded her quietly, face still buried in her hair, though she felt him grin. That in turn made her smile, rolling her eyes a little. He never could accept a thanks, rather like apologies. He was a wonderful man, staying with her the entire time, never complaining when she screamed and nearly broke his hand when she held on for dear life, worrying about her every inch of the way. If she hadn't known that they were in love by then, she would have realised in those long moments of pain. But that realisation had come many years ago, in an over-grown hut in Serbia.

_And you'll never know how much I love you_

Jenny sighed again, her energy finally spent, and she leant further back into her lover's arms, settling down for what would be the best night's sleep she had ever had. Jethro listened to her breathing even out and smiled his classic little crooked smile, surprised that Jen had finally given in to her body's demands for sleep so easily. He had never felt so at peace with the world, holding the two people he loved and listening to the soft noises they both made in their sleep. There was something angelic about Jen when she slept, and their daughter was no exception. Every worry faded from them, and he wished that it could always be so. Jen had been especially tense for the last few weeks, concerned for the baby, the agency, the team and him. It only made him more determined to get her to relax.

"I love ya both. So much. I always will." He breathed, gazing down at his daughter and his partner. He wasn't one for describing his feelings so openly, but in a place like this, when no one could hear, he didn't see the harm. It was true, he didn't think he'd ever be able to truly voice how much his family meant to him, but his actions would do a damn good job of trying. Raising another arm to scoop up the two of them fully into his embrace, he nudged a pillow back with his nose and laid them all a little more comfortably down. Jen, normally such a light sleeper, didn't stir and it only made him grin a bit more.

_  
But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through_

Before joining them both in sleep, his mind wandered to their future. He had no delusions it was going to be difficult, and strained in places, but he was sure in his gut that they would survive. He would never stop loving the people he held so close to him now. Even when his daughter began to keep secrets as well as her mother, and started going out with just her friends and not telling them when she would be home. When Jen's demons and his began to circle, and the work they both did got to them. He knew he'd still love them. And he determined right then and there that he would say so every day, because as life had taught him, you could only ever be sure of today. To quote Ducky, "Yesterday is already gone, and tomorrow might never come." It had been one of the deciding factors in finally approaching Jen about his feelings. Only to find she had been about to do the same.

He should have known that their reunion was inevitable. He'd tried to argue with fate before, and lost. They had both adapted to their new situation, making love and arguing their ideas in the same passionate way they had always done. There were no inhibitions this time; that was a rule they both tried to stick to. Which brought him back to the little one laying between them now. His daughter had turned her head towards her mother, breathing evenly and deeply, while Jenny had slipped onto his shoulder and tipped her head back a little, exposing her delicate neck. Not able to resist placing a little butterfly kiss on the tendon running up to her ear, Jethro felt his own energy beginning to ebb. He had not had his usual coffee intake recently, because of Jen's inability to stomach caffeine, so it wasn't surprising after all.

_  
Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why_

Still, he tried to keep his eyelids up, wanting to savour this calming moment for a few more seconds. But he had been almost as exhausted as Jen when the birth was finally finished and though he knew another second like this, with no noise and no worries would be a while away, he could not hold off the sleep beckoning in his mind. Setting his head down next to Jenny's, he took one last look at his daughter and his lover before at last closing his eyes and rolling his neck to face them both despite not being able to see them. The dark of a dreamless sleep was not far behind, and he welcomed it, content in the knowledge his family would be there when he woke.

A nurse was walking past the room a few minutes later, heading home for the night, poked her head around the door and the sight of the three all snuggled up together in that bed tugged at her heart. She should have nudged him awake and made him get into the other cot bed on the side of the room, but she didn't have the heart to do it. They looked so happy where they were. But the best part? The baby was encircled by them both, like a protective shell and it showed to anyone looking on how proud they were, and how much they loved the little miracle they had made. The nurse smiled, and walked on, a shining tear in her eye.

_  
So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby_


End file.
